


Stories Within Infinity

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: The Infinity Sisters [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aislyn is Wanda, Alanna is Peggy, Eda is Daisy, Estrella is Jane, F/M, Infinity Gems, Mind Gem (Marvel), Phoebe is Bobbi, Power Gem (Marvel), Reality Gem (Marvel), Sentient Gems, Soul Gem (Marvel), Space Gem (Marvel), Tess is Pepper, Time Gem (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: The sisters have a cycle of life, they go through a reincarnation process. It's not always just them. Their soulmates are often reborn too. They have had many lives over the span of time. Unfortunately, they don't always know everything about each incarnation. ((These will be one-shots, sometimes related, snippets into past lives))





	1. One First Meeting

            There was a buzz inside of Estrella, she felt like she was bouncing on the balls of her feat in anticipation. Today she was meeting the current wielder of Mjolnir, the hammer she herself forged from the heart of a dying star. (Not that he knew that of course.)

            Now she was standing out on a lavish balcony, getting some fresh air in an attempt to seem calmer.

            “Lady Estrella.” A woman’s voice met her ears and she smiled as her eyes landed on Queen Frigga.

            “Queen Frigga.” She greeted, “It is lovely to see you. I thank you for inviting me to your home.” The two women clasped hands between them, sharing warm smiles.

            “Thank you for coming, my dear.” The Queen tilted her head and focused her eyes on something behind Tess. “Ah, Thor, my son.” She said, “Come forward, meet our guest, the Lady Estrella.”

            Estrella turned and immediately found her small hand in Thor’s much larger one, a soft kiss being placed on the back. “Milady Estrella, it is a pleasure to meet an exquisite and brilliant beauty such as yourself.” His voice was deep and smooth as he spoke almost against the back of her hand, his eyes looking up to her own.

            “Prince Thor.” Estrella could not help the small blush that lightly coated her cheeks and neck. “You flatter me.” She brushed some of light brown her hair back as he released her hand, still smiling.

            Queen Frigga smiled as she watched their first interaction, a knowing look in her eyes. They were well suited, she swore could see it already, had seen it upon her first meeting with Estrella. Queen Frigga was excited, her matchmaking attempts for her sons may yet pay off. Now, there was nothing left for her to do except wait.


	2. Hel's Rider

            Over the years, seeing the happiness of the living families and of Yggdrasil when she gained and began to raise her daughters, Hel felt jealous. She too wanted that. She wanted children of her own.

            Unfortunately, this was not possible for Hel. She was the goddess of death, and was unable to bear children as such.

            As she watched Yggdrasil’s children grow jealously, she wished desperately for that to be her.

            Finally, an idea came to her. She welcomed many a poor soul to Hel, and then on to wherever they were meant to be. Why could she not, simply, keep a child for herself? She only wanted one, maybe two children, and wouldn’t take a child that had family.

            Soon after she had thought of this new idea, two children came through. One was a teenager, and the other wasn’t too far behind in age. Their names were Roberto and Gabriel. She gave them a choice, to follow along to Valhalla or wherever else they were destined to go, or to accept the gift of immortality and be her songs. They accepted and with glee she took them in, and they became her children. The boys took to her quickly, accepting her as their new mother, and accepting their new lives. Gabriel took to studying, anything she could supply, he read. Roberto trained physically, and he liked to go fast. She trusted him to help her bring those who had done wrong to justice. Eventually she gave him a gift, powers, and he was from then on dubbed as Hela’s Rider. 

            She was very pleased to have children of her own to care for, and all was well for Hel and the two boys.


End file.
